The Reaping (Part One)
by serene.richmond
Summary: . "Let's get straight into things shall we? We'll do the boys first!" Whispers and mumbles come from the crowd. A piercing light shines into my eyes and I feel dizzy. She walks toward to big bowls one for the boys and one for the girls. She reaches in and pulls out a name. Holding it very still. "Danior Amnihar."
1. The Reaping - (PART ONE)

**_The Reaping – (Part One)_**

My nightmares are full of many things, but the one thing that is consistent is seeing my little brother Danior reaped.

"Get Up," My mother calls "Danior has filled a bath for you and remember to scrub yourself…" My mother was always like this on reaping day. You could hear the fear in her voice; I can understand what she's going through. Just another reason I'll never have kids. I climb out of bed and find Danior staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look so handsome," I say smiling. I turn him to face me. "Danior, stop it. The chances of you getting picked is tiny, I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise" "I know." He says flatly. I pull him into a hug, the smell of soap and shampoo is obvious. I kiss his forehead and walk out of the room to our bathroom.

I do my usual cleaning routine, washing my hair and bathing myself. When I'm out of the bath, I see my mother has laid out a blue dress for me, it's beautiful, with lace at the top and bottom and it contrasts my green eyes perfectly.

I put on the dress and stare into the mirror, in front of me stands a small, black haired, green eyed girl, I may be small, but I keep fit by swimming each day.

The luxuries of district 4 are endless.

After I've eaten breakfast I give my mother a hug and take my brothers hand, it's time to go to the reaping now and I can't help but feeling nervous and sick, but not for me, but for him.

If anything happened to him… It's unthinkable. 'Nothing will happen' I reassure myself. We walk down to the centre of the town, it's a large area, and to my surprise it's almost full of children. Before we line up we must get a bit of blood taken, I know my brother hates blood, so I pull him aside and turn to face him. "They're going to take some blood now, it doesn't hurt much, trust me, it's like a tiny pin prick. After they take your blood, I want you to go stand with the rest of the 12 year olds, you'll be fine, I promise." He nods but I can see the worry in his eyes. It almost pains me. I pull him into a hug and get into line. "Next!" The peacekeeper says gesturing to me, I walk forward, not even feeling the pinch. I turn behind me and see Danior right behind me, I smile at him as I walk towards the big group of kids clustered in the town.

I turn to face the stage where a lady dressed in a orange fluro dress steps forward. "WELCOME AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES" Booms the voice of a woman caked in make-up "Let's get straight into things shall we? We'll do the boys first!" Whispers and mumbles come from the crowd. A piercing light shines into my eyes and I feel dizzy. She walks toward to big bowls one for the boys and one for the girls. She reaches in and pulls out a name. Holding it very still.

"Danior Aurelius."

Everything is in slow motion, I turn to the crowd, someone puts there hand on my shoulder as if to say ' I'm sorry.' I shrug them off, I search the crowd looking for his face and find him, walking towards the stage. "No…" I whisper. "NO" This time louder.

Danior turns, surprised. Someone grabs me, knowing I'll try to run to him. Danior continues to walk to the stage, the woman in orange gesturing for him to come forward. He's now on stage and I'm screaming. How can I protect him now? This can't be happening. No. Not him. "Is there any volunteers?" The woman calls. I search the crowd, begging, pleading for someone to raise a hand. No one. I start to cry."Last chance!" The woman says.

A large hand is raised. Everyone goes silent.

"I will" He says. I know that voice. I've heard it before. I've seen him swimming at the beach a few times.

That voice belongs to Finnick O'dair.


	2. The Train - (PART TWO)

The Capitol – (PART TWO)

Shock. It hits me like a brick and I feel like fainting. My brother. He's saved… An eerie silence filled the town square. And I couldn't help thinking everyone was staring at me. I opened my eyes to find that no one was staring at me. But him. The boy who saved my brother. He looked young. Too young to volunteer. But I couldn't help and be glad. I just wanted to run, run and hug my brother. Stare him in the eyes an- "And for the Girls!" Came the familiar voice of Alexist.

"**Rhyme Amnihar**."

I freeze. Closing my eyes feel like the right thing to do right now. I see my brothers face, my mother's face. And this time when I open my eyes, everyone is staring at me. 'No' I think to myself. 'That can't be right there must be some mistake.' Someone nudges me "That's you." Comes a voice. Everyone parts for me. Giving me looks that scream 'I'm so sorry' I blink. I somehow start walking but I can't feel my legs. All over my body is numb. I feel as if I am merely a puppet with someone else controlling the strings. I try to scream but no sound escapes me. Alexist gestures me to the stage and I follow.

"Ladies And Gentlemen This Years Tributes – Finnick O'dair and Rhyme Amnihar. Now shake hands." She says softly almost as if she feels sorry for us. But she doesn't. She is one of them. A sadistic capitol citizen that craves blood and pain. I almost don't notice the peacekeepers walking behind me, making me walk. Finnick stands beside me as motionless as I am, he seems to have gone a greenish shade of blue. I look at Alexist, she's smiling and saying something that I manage to block out. I stare at the back of her head, maybe… If I stare long enough she'll explode. A small chuckle escapes my lips. That's when I remember Finnick. I am older than him. And If I'm scared he must be a wreck.

"Hey." I mumble, almost spitting out the word.

"Hey…" He replies looking away, indicating the conversation is over. 'What did you expect?' I think to myself. 'A friendly wave? A cheerful hello? Don't be stupid. Your going in to a death match with this person. And only one person can live. And it has to be you.' I shake my head and realize that were walking into the mayors house. A large white, hallway greets us. It's beautiful. The wooden floors and the smell of old books fill the room. For a moment I lose myself in the room, letting my eyes explore. And then it's time to move on. We walk up some large wooden stairs that lead to two separate rooms.

"Finnick, your in this room" Smiles Alexist. "Rhyme, this is yours for the meantime." I walk in and even though the room is nothing but a couch, I can't help but love it. It's much bigger than my room at home. I walk to the window and look out to the town, watching the children walk away, seeing the mothers hug there babies who have been saved. I open the window. I want to smell the fresh sea air. I want to swim on the beach, before I am whisked away to the Capitol to meet my fate. I look out the window and only wish to float away and never return.

The door of the room opens. "RYHME!" Screams Danior. He runs at me and hugs me so tight. I want to cry. I need to cry. But I can't.

Danior looks me in the eyes blinking away tears that threaten to spill. My mother comes in slowly, her red, puffy face indicates she's been crying. Now I'm really about to cry. "Oh hunny, my baby" Cries my mother, running at me, hugging me, almost squashing Danior. For a moment we all cry together, tangled in each other. Wrapped in a hug. Then I let go. 'I must be strong' I repeat in my head.

"Mum" I say. My voice sounds weak, creaky. I cough. "Mum. It's going to be fine." I lie. Danior looks at me his eyes full of tears. "Please. Rhyme. You've got too come home. You can't leave me. You're, you're my best friend." He chokes. I nod. My mother cups my face. "You have to win Rhyme. Do what you have too. Just try and come home. Plea- "TIMES UP!" Calls a female peacekeeper. "NO!" Cries my mother hysterically. "MY BABY! NO PLEASE." She screams. Peacekeepers fill the room almost dragging her away. "MY BABY!" Danior looks at me he's crying now hysterically now. "YOU'VE GOT TO WIN RHYME! YOU JUST HAVE TOO I LOVE YOU!" I try to speak but no words come out. Peacekeepers pick him up like he weigh nothing, pulling him from the room. The door slams shut.

Silence.

I stare at the door, repeating words in my head. The door opens. Alexist gestures for me to follow her. Surprisingly I manage to stand without crumbling to the floor. I follow her out of the room and meet Finnick in the hallway. Finnick has been crying I can tell. 'Do I look like that?' I think to myself. Red puffy eyes, slouched posture, a tear streaked face? I rub at my face almost trying to hide the evidence of tears. We walk out from the mayors house. 'I know where were going' I think. "And the train is so comfty." Have I been blocking her out this entire time? "And the beds are just **to die for**!" 'How ironic…' I almost laugh. We walk up to the train station, the gleaming silver capitol train already sitting there. "It's a good thing Finnick here volunteered for your brother Rhyme" Says Alexist smiling. I almost burst out in tears. "Can you imagine if you too had to fight it out? How terrible!" She says with no emotion. "**Would've made good TV though**!" She laughs. THAT BITCH. I fight the urge to jump at her and claw at her face. I don't even remember boarding the train, but next thing I know, the unfamiliar jerk of the train wakes me from my daze. I've never been on a train before. I almost feel…Sick. 'I can't be sick.' I think. 'Oh yeah Rhyme, what a great way to show to the tributes you're not a weakling. By throwing up on the freaking train.'

A woman enters our compartment of the train. She has silver hair and grayish-blue eyes. 'She was beautiful once.' I think. But age has scarred her. Distorted her features. "Ah!" Says Alexist with excitement. "This is your Mentor. **Magdolene.**" Magdolene smiles**. **"Thankyou Alexist, but I prefer just Mags." Alexist screws up her face for a moment then smiles. "As you wish Mags." She says. Mags sits down staring at me, then at Finnick. "Ah," She says. "I see you both are fit. You'll do well." She says smiling. Her words comfort me. 'She has that effect' I think. She looks sweet, innocent. But she is not. There is blood on her hands. I remember her. She was one of the careers. Careers are tributes who join together. Usually from districts 1 and 2. But sometimes 4. "Mags" Says Alexist sweetly. "Do not get to carried away. It's a 2 day train ride. The children must be tired. I should show them to their rooms." She says without even looking at us. 'I hate her' I think. 'She thinks I am a child. I am not a child.' One of the things I use to hate when I was little was when adults talked down to me, how they demanded respect.

"Don't talk down to me like that." I say quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Says Alexist staring at me in disbelief. "What did you just say?!" Her face contorts, like she might reach out and hit me.

"Don't talk to me like that." I snap back.

"You will show me respect young lady!" She says her voice strangled.

"I Will give you respect once you earn it." I scream at her.

A loud laugh breaks the tension. It belongs to Finnick.

"Look at you too." He says almost spitting out the words. "I'll never understand women" He laughs cruelly. Taunting me almost. I turn to face him.

"Exuse me?" I say with confidence.

"I can't believe this!" He yells. "How could you be fighting? NOW FOR FUCKS SAKE?"

Alexist Gasps "HOW DA-"

Mags gets up. Smiling. She stares at me. The look in her eyes confuses me. Almost like she is proud. "You both will do well. Alexist…. Show them to their rooms. They need rest." She walks out of our compartment. Leaving the three of us in Silence. Alexis stands straight. Breathes out and then smiles. "Right this way." She leads us out of our compartment and down a hallway. "This Rhyme." She says full of arrogance. "Is your room. Dinner will be served soon, there are fresh clothes in the drawers. I hope everything is to your liking." She spits out. I hardly even notice. I am too taken in by this amazing room. I breathe in. The walls are lined with velvet, the floor is some kind of creamy carpet. The door behind me shuts. I slip of my shoes. The carpet is soft under my feet. I walk to the window of the train. There is a ledge so I sit on It, staring out and see nothing but the beautiful view of the sea. I smile. It reminds me of home.

I try to open the window. But it's locked. 'Of course. This is a capitol train. I am like a rat in a cage, there is no turning back now.' I sigh.


	3. The Capitol - (PART THREE)

The Train – (PART THREE)

"Up up up!" Calls Alexist from the hallway. My eyes feel heavy. 'I don't even remember falling asleep' I think to myself.

I crawl out of bed, confused as to how I got there, and walk into the bathroom. It's huge.

I start running the shower.

I get climb into the shower, the water burns my skin like acid.

I crawl into a ball. Letting the water run down my back. When I was little, I used to cry in the shower, that way no one could tell I had been crying. I hated seeming weak. Especially to my father. He died when I was 10. It was better off that way. He used to hit us. Yell, scream at us. I hated him. Yet at his funeral.

I was the only one who cried.

I stand up, there are fancy buttons and I don't know what's what. Perfect. Let's just press one and hope for the best. I end up pressing one with a picture of water streaming down. The water intensity instantly gets harder. Pumbelling my back and head like I'm standing under a waterfall. I slam my fist into the buttons. Something beeps and shampoo drops onto my head like someone's standing above me with a bottle. My hair feels grimy; I massage my scalp and feel better almost instantly. I condition my hair and climb out of the shower, feeling clean and fresh. I dry my hair and put it into a ponytail at the back of my head. Now where can I find some clothes… I walk into the bedroom and pull open the first drawer I see. Beautiful dresses fill the draws. I put on what I was wearing yesterday. Black pants and a brown tank top. I can smell the sea on my clothes and tears fill my eyes. My mother, Danior. I wonder what their doing now? My brother is probably in school watching the replay of who got reaped. And my mother, most likely working in her shop, which consists of selling jewelry she made with pearls and seashells. The things my mother makes are beautiful. She once made me a beautiful pearl necklace for my my 12th birthday. I almost hit myself for not putting it on before the reaping. How could I forget?

I walk out of the room into the hallway and I'm almost flooded with the smell of bacon, It makes me feel light headed. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday... If I'm going to win these games I need an advantage. I am small in structure and even though I am older than Finnick, he stands much taller than I am and looks much bulkier in muscle. I walk into a compartment to find Finnick, Mags and Alexist eating breakfast. The table is full of things I've never seen before. The only thing I recognize is toast, bacon and orange juice. I use to have it all the time back home.

"Glad to see your finally up" Jokes Finnick.

A small smile creeps onto my face. "Why, what time is it anyway?"

"It's 6:30." Says Alexist pulling that fake smile again. I wonder what she's hiding, a pretty smile, but behind her mask I see something. Something, almost human like. "I thought I'd let you sleep in, you children do need your rest." There she goes again, with the whole 'Children thing.' I decide to let it pass.

"It's only 6:30?" I say sluggishly. "why-"

"Even though we are not yet at the capitol or in the games, we must begin training." Says Mags.

I sit down at the table.  
"What's first?"

"First of all, I need to know if you are going to train separately or not. And if you plan to ally with anyone."

Finnick and I both look at each other.

"I want to be a career." Says finnick firmly.

For a second, shock registers on my face. Then I realize what he's doing, becoming a career would be the best way to win the games. It ensures safety, but once all of the other tributes are dead… That's when the games really begin. On one of the previous games, I remember some of the tributes joined together to make a career pack, slaughtering everyone in their path. But after they were all dead… that's when they slowly started to turn on each other. Trying to kill each other in their sleep, keeping their guard up, they separated, killing anyone. And when there was only two left. The fought it out.

"Me too" I say with confidence.

Finnick looks at me. Almost shocked, then turns and looks at Mags.

"I see." Says Mags. "And will you train together?" Finnick looks at me as if to say, 'well?'

"Yes." I say. Finnick looks at me. And I smile. For a second he just stares. Then he smiles back.

I pick up my fork and Mags, Finnick and I both talk about game plan. I know I should be listening, but I'm to wrapped up in this delicious bacon. Then something crosses me. Will this be the last bacon I ever eat? Will they have bacon in the capitol? I stuff my face and try to forget what I just thought.

After a while the conversation dies out between Mags and Finnick.

"So... Enjoying your food?" Says Finnick as I stuff a large amount of bacon into my mouth.

"Oh shut up." A smile creeps onto my face. For a moment there is silence and I can't help thinking of my family. I wonder if Finnick left behind someone in District 4. Curiosity almost kills me.

"Alexist." Says Mags quietly. "Could I speak to you in private please." Mags and Alexist both stand up, walking out of the room to god knows where. For a second I want to ask where there going, then I stop myself when I see the look on Mags face. It must be serious…

Silence.

"Finnick." I say quietly, turning to face him. "Did you leave anyone behind? Back home I mean.?"

For a moment or two, he looks pained as if the words could murder him. Then his face goes blank.

"Yes." He looks like he might start crying. So I drop the subject.

"Finnick?" I say.

"Yes Rhyme?" He says loudly.

"Why did you volunteer for my brother?" Tears threaten to spill but I blink them away.

"It's a long story."

"It's my brother. I'm willing to listen."

"Well, back home, everyday since I was god knows how old, I use to swim everyday. First with my dad. Then by myself. At first I didn't even notice someone else swimming. But then one day. I did." He pauses.

"You came every day at the same time, every week to swim. After that, I saw you almost everywhere. In the town square, in your mother shops, in school. I saw you with your brother, always holding his hand. You were so protective of him. You made me wish I had a sibling, someone who could look after me. And when the reaping came. I found you in the crowd. And when your brothers name was called. I saw the look on your face. And then I did something stupid. I volenteerd. I just wanted you too to be together, seems kind of pointless now" he laughs. "I mean lets face it. Even if district 4 does win. Only one of us are going home, and as much as I want you too to stay together. I want to win. Let's just hope it's not the two of us left" he says coldly.

We sit in silence for a minute, him staring at me and me staring at the floor.

I get up to leave, but stop at the door to the hallway. "I understand completely." I say as if I'm spitting venom.

When I get to my room I jump onto my bed. I want to scream. How could I be so stupid?! THE HUNGER GAMES IS SLAUGHTER. This is not for making friends. I cannot trust Finnick. As much as I want too. I can't. He will do anything to win. I will pretend to trust him. I will ally with him. But if it comes down to just us too. I will kill him with no hesitation. I have to get home. I lie down on my bed wanting to crawl into a ball and cry. But my eyes are dry. Sleep hits me as soon as I close my eyes.

I am in the games. With a knife I don't know how to use in my hands. A scream makes me shudder. It's Danior.

"Danior , WHERE ARE YOU DANIOR!" I scream.

"RHYME!" Screams Danior.

He is in the Hunger Games.

Someone is chasing him. She throws a spear into his back.

He falls to his knees. Blood dripping from his mouth. I run to him.

"Rhyme!" I make out through gargled words. "You said no one would hurt me Rhyme." He screams. Someone walks up to him from behind. I want to scream. To yell out a call of warning but my legs won't move. She slits his throat like you would cut melted butter.

"Your next." She laughs.

I turn to run. But someone blocks my way. It's finnick.

"I told you." He says smiling. "I will do anything to get home."

I start running without hesitation. I'm good at running. One of the fastest in my school. Faster than Finnick. I hope.

Thundering footsteps come from behind me. I turn my head. There are six of them. All chasing me. Chanting something barbaric. They want me dead. I am in front of them. I run through forrest terrain. Tall trees. I need to get higher ground. I find a good tree and climb as fast as I can. They are near. I haul myself up until I am at the top of the tree. The have me surrounded. All six of them, laughing.  
"We've got her now." Laughs and older looking boy from District 1.

"She's practically dead already" Laughs the girl who murdered by brother.

" YOU BITCH." I scream. "HE WAS JUST A BOY."

She laughs, mocking me.

"He was an easy target." She laughs.

"Rhyme." Says Finnick quietely. "RHYME." He says loudly.

"YOU." I scream. "HOW COULD YOU."

"I'M SORRY" HE YELLS.

"for what?" I say, surprised at my soft tone.

"For this-" He hold something up to me. It's a huge fork.

I laugh.

"A fork?" I saw smiling.

"Not just any 'Fork'" He says with a devilish, evil smile. "This." He pauses. "Is a trident. And I'm going to kill you with it."

Within a blink, Finnick has thrown his trident at me. Everything is in slow motion. I scream. It hits me in the chest. I fall from the tree. The surround me. Laughing, mocking me.

"You." Says Finnick smiling. "Deserve this. And your brother? So did he."

It takes every bit of strength but I manage to muster words.

"I trusted you!" I scream.

"Good night." Says a slim girl with blonde hair. The last thing I see is her foot being raised. Blackness.

…

I wake up with a jolt. My clothes are drenched with sweat. What time is it…

I crawl out of bed. Tying my sweat drenched hair in a ponytail. I walk towards the window in my room. It's dark. I'ts probably about 3 am. My head is muddled. I can't think straight. My breathing is heavy. I had a terrible nightmare, that I want so badly to forget.

If I'm going to win. I need to be strong. I have to win. I repeat these words in my head over and over, replaying them. I get down to the floor and do push ups. I have to win. I need to win. I am going to win. My muscles ache but I continue. I stare at the floor, pushing my self up with all my strength. I feel like I've been doing this for hours. I look to the window. The sun has risen and the sky is a light blue that indicates it's about 7 am. I am surprised.

My arms are strong from swimming, but I didn't realize how strong.

I am strong.

Maybe I can win this thing?

I take a shower. My usual district 4 routine, washing my hair and cleaning myself. I don't even bother to dry my hair. I brush it and pull it into a ponytail at the back of my head. We must be near to the capitol now. It's only supposed to be a two day train ride.

I put on a black shirt I found in the drawers and some black leggings I found in a cupboard. Perfect.

I walk into the hallway, to a the compartment we sat in on the first day. Surprisingly, I find Mags.

"Mags…" I say expectantly.

"Yes?" She says gesturing for me to sit.

I sit on the chair across from her.

"Shouldn't you be getting breakfast." She smiles.  
"Not hungry." I say looking at the floor.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, you must gain weight." She says in a firm tone that surprises me.

I nod. I stand up. Turning to the door.

"Rhyme." She says.

"Yes?" I say facing the door.

"We'll be in the capitol in less than an hour… Eat fast."

I walk out of the compartment to the kitchen. Finnick gestures for me to sit next to him. But for some reason, I'm angry with him. It was just a dream. None of that really happened. Something nags me at the back of my head. As if my mind is keeping secrets from me. I ignore it.

I eat my breakfast in silence. Eating as much as I can, to the point where I feel like I might not be able to stomach it. But I do.

Finnick stares at me, mouth open.

"Hungry, are we Rhyme?" He says jokingly.

I stare at him.

"Got a problem with that?" I say and almost instantly regret it.

That's when something happens. The train jerks. Finnick and I stand simultaneously. I run to the window. Finnick follows soon after.

We are stopping.

We are in the capitol.


End file.
